Semiconductor devices are used in a variety of electronic applications, such as personal computers, cell phones, digital cameras, and other electronic equipment. Semiconductor devices are typically fabricated by sequentially depositing insulating or dielectric layers, conductive layers, and semiconductive layers of material over a semiconductor substrate, and patterning the various material layers using lithography to form circuit components and elements thereon. Many integrated circuits are typically manufactured on a single semiconductor wafer, and individual dies on the wafer are singulated by sawing between the integrated circuits along a scribe line. The individual dies are typically packaged separately, in multi-chip modules, for example, or in other types of packaging.
Deep trenches have been used for several purposes in semiconductor devices, such as using as capacitor structures or isolation structures. A deep trench structure is created in a semiconductor substrate by several fabricating processes which may include etching processes, patterning processes and/or filling processes.
Although existing deep trench structures and methods for forming the same have been generally adequate for their intended purposes they have not been entirely satisfactory in all respects.